r_dwmafandomcom-20200216-history
Kazalin Bogre
The Basics Name: Kazalin Natalia Bogre Nickname(s): Kaz, "Kaz the Spazz" Class: Weapon (Kanabo) Partner: None Age: 15 Height: 5' 7.5" Weight: 130lbs. Affiliation: DWMA (First-Year) Soul: Pastel orange with hedgehog-esque spikes and a wide-eyed, on-edge appearance as if it's looking for somerthing -- or someone -- to hide behind. (Accepting) Abilities A large, high-power (but stamina-draining) clubbing weapon that, when properly resonating, gives its Meister an increased awareness of their surroundings and therefore increases their reaction time. As a partial transformation Kaz can shift a leg into her weapon form and add more power (and some pierce damage) to kicks, though her individual fighting 'style' (when she's actually forced into a situation where running away at breakneck speed isn't an immediate option) could be considered sissy, comical and desperate at best and tends to involve adrenaline-fueled kicking and flailing wildly while screaming at said target to go away. Personality Kazalin is the cowardliest coward ever to have cowered. ...Okay, maybe not completely, but pretty darn close. Despite being a Weapon, the teen has a list of phobias about a mile long, from insects to heights to the dark to being left completely alone to being lost in a suffocating crowd and even to certain types of automobiles and claymation. On her own she has a tendency to freak out at the drop of a hat and either scream, run away, scream and run away, or scream, roundhouse kick somebody in the face with iron leg spikes and then run away. However, considering she's far more hard-hitting when she's afraid, it's probably for the best that she's almost always in that state...unless of course an ally accidentally causes her to spazz. Luckily even with all her fears she doesn't get completely paralyzed by them, meaning she is still very useful as a Weapon and a partner. Kaz might rave and insist that something's too scary the entire time, but in the end she'll still be fighting if she really has to, especially in Weapon form considering it's not like she can really run away. This has given her something of a reputation for being the 'Shaggy and Scooby' of Weapons. She's also not stupid (if a little bit spacey and naive sometimes) and understands that she has better odds of survival if she's with her partner and will therefore run towards said Meister instead of ditching them if they're around when something scary (in her opinion) happens. In a sense she's rather dependable and friendly once she gets to know a person, if only partially because she knows having someone to watch your back keeps you that much safer. However this also comes with a sort of dependence. Kaz'' needs'' to have trustworthy friends; people she can feel safe with, and once she finds someone that fits the bill, she tends to latch on to them and care/worry about them almost to the point of smothering. In social situations, Kaz is generally more frank then shy once she gets to know someone, though this tends to be because she doesn't have much of a brain-to-mouth filter. Therefore if she realizes afterward that she might have offended someone she may spazz out and obsessively apologize. Kaz may not be the most tactful, brave and noble person in the world, but she is well-intentioned and prefers that everyone gets along. Peace is much safer than war, after all. Background Kaz was born and raised in a Midwest suburban town you've probably never heard of with her parents and older brother Philip, or "Flip". Being the younger child of a pair of former Meisters who apparently had recessive Weapon genes in their families and having a strong older brother, it's easy to tell that the girl was protected and sheltered for most of her life. Despite leaving the DWMA for a simpler, safer existence once they realized they were going to have a family to raise, her parents couldn't shake their fighter natures and were therefore constantly on guard. Being the first child, Philip was able to grow up with a bit more risk in his life. The young couple knew all about battling evil people with superhuman powers, but when it came to caring for and teaching a tiny helpless human they'd known very little. As such their son had a bit more freedom to have accidents, injuries, got into things that he wasn't supposed to and learned about himself and interacting with the world around him in the process while causing heart attacks and subsequent guilt trips for his parents. Therefore when little Kazalin was born the duo were always a step ahead of all her potential "mishaps". She rarely had a chance to hurt herself accidentally because one of her parents was always around to pull her away or plop down a pillow to break a fall, subsequently saying how this or that was bad and should be avoided because she could get hurt. Safe to say that the helicopter-parenting method they'd worked out had molded the girl to associate even minor pain with fear and subsequently vice-versa. Things that caused fear were a threat and should be avoided. In a typical child act of rebellion the three-year-older Philip went the more relaxed persona route, becoming something of a thrill-seeker with a parkour hobby, while oppositely Kaz grew to be almost constantly on-edge with a growing list of fears ranging from the understandable to the downright mundane. High places were scary because she could fall and die. Rollercoasters were avoided because the harness could break. A porcelain clown doll had slipped off a shelf and landed on her foot once, prompting a fear of both clowns and human-shaped dolls. Unfortunately Philip's carefree attitude was both a help and a hindrance for his little sister's psyche, because he would constantly assure her that he would protect her and she would be safe from anything she found scary. He'd stand between her and less-than-friendly neighborhood dogs on leashes, or go first into the attic to check for and deal with any spiders first when they needed to find something. Still he couldn't help but tease her by feeding her fears every so often either with pranks or ghost stories, only to be scolded by their parents as they spent the next hour or so trying to calm the girl down. ....Safe to say that when her own nature as a Demon Weapon came to light, the girl's first reaction was to freak out and then latch herself to a doorway to keep from being dragged to the Academy by her family who was eager to help Kazalin become a stronger and braver person. Eventually she was able to be coaxed to the city (though on what terms she's too mortified to explain) and began her academic 'career' as a large blunt instrument of destruction, kicking and screaming all the way. Category:Weapon students